Total Drama Domination (Reboot)
by Jonny Pickles
Summary: Hey guys I know some of you were mad that I stopped making new chapters but if you read the story you'll find out why and to make things up to you guys I'm going to reboot accepting 24 people 12 guys and 12 girls so guys just so you know its not first come first serve cause thats stupid anyway enjoy (SYOC Closed)
1. Chapter 1

On an airplane we see Topher and Chris sitting across from each other, glaring at one another. Chef and Samey look at both of them very akwordly then they sigh knowing the two hate each other and that a fight might break out soon. Finally Chris decides to talk.

"So…. Topher…. I see your season of Total Drama Domination got cancelled." Chris says to Topher with a smirk. "Well it looks like the producers made a mistake by replacing me with trash."

"Hey first off Total Drama Domination only got cancelled because the toys of the contestants didn't make enough money, the show was doing great!"

"Yea well it would have been better if the original host was hosting this show to revive Total Drama!"

"Well to be fair you are old, look I see some wrinkles."

"That's it! Chef hand me my gun!"

"Whoa guys chill!" Sammy yells at Chris and Topher hoping no one would get shot at. "Listen guys the producers want you guys to reboot Total Drama Domination."

"Yea they gave you both a second chance." Chef adds. "So don't ruin, morons!"

"Wait you mean like Chris and I hosting together?" Topher asks, Samey and Chef both nod. "So what about you guys."

"Well I'm gonna be an intern and chef will be the….. Well chef hehe." Samey says. "So what do you guys will you host the reboot of Total Drama Domination?"

Topher and Chris both glare at each, but then sigh because they realize this is there only way to get there job back.

"Lets do it!" Topher says.

"Yea how could it be to host with this loser." Chris adds earning a glare from Topher.

"Alright!" Chef and Samey both cheer.

"So whats gonna be the theme for this season?" Chef asks the two hosts.

Topher and Chris glare at each other then start attacking each other.

"Smooth move Chef." Samey says glaring at Chef.

Yup I'm back with the reboot of this SYOC cause I lost the OC's of the first one so I couldn't make new chapters, so I have to start over anyway glad I'm back hope you're glad too and lets get to the rules YAY ^_^

Rule 1: Now overpowered or perfect OC's there boring and nobody likes them but you losers who are totally worthless…. Jk but for real don't do them.

Rule2: Pm if you want your OC in this series no reviews unless you're a guest.

Rule3: If you get voted off don't get butthurt or just be a prick cause then I'll just roast you and humiliate your OC

Rule4: Don't start a fight in the reviews cause that happened in the original Total Drama Domination and it was so stupid like WTF

Alright that's it make unique OC's and here is the Application

Name (First and Last):

Age (16-18):

Gender:

Stereotype:

Appearance:

Hair (Style/Color):

Eyes (Shape/Color):

Skin Tone:

Build (Big, Small, scrawny, muscular, etch.):

Weight:

Height:

Outfit:

Bio/Backstory (Be detailed):

Family:

Personality (Be detailed):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Who They're Likely to Befriend:

Who They're Likely to Despise:

Are They Interested in a Romantic Relationship? (Yes/No):

If So, What Kind of Person would they Be Attracted To?:


	2. Chapter 2: Final Acceptance List

Guys this is it! These are officially the people who are gonna be in Total Drama Domination (Reboot) and legt me tell you I am excited for this and guys please don't get mad if I don't update like God, cause of school and basketball will start up in the winter, but I will try hard to update as quick as I can. By the way guys if I am not using you're character right please tell me I don't want to use your OC wrong. Anyway here is the final list.

Girls:

Oleander Williams

Samantha 'Shayne' Noxic

Elsa Crawford (Stage Name, Kayla Storm)

Rylee Marie Hudson

Alisa Randy

Jeannette Collins

Maddie Formichelli

Kikyo Higurashi

Princess Elizabeth III (of England)

Beatrice (Bea) O'Malley

Gelis Jiler

Boys:

Gale Alcott

Steven Orland

Eli Parks

Tyrone Woods

Aleister Steels

Son Gokan

Tobias Peterson

Danny Smith

Johnny Abatti

Tyson Morgan

Alan Jonathan Brooks

James Richard Lyons

Thanks for the support guys and I am super excited for this story be back and if you're ready for this story too then review, favorite, and follow so anyway guys enjoy and by the way if you're interested in my Dragon Ball Z check out my youtube channel AnimationHeadline24, well see you guys later and this is Jonny Pickles signing out.


	3. Chapter 3: Episode 1 Do I know you?

Total Drama Domination (Reboot) Episode 1

In Toronto, Canada next to a bus stop we have our hosts, intern and everyone's favorite chef. Chris and Topher were glaring at each other while Sammy was trying to not point out the awkward silence and chef was just chilling. Finally Topher asks Chris a question so the silence can be broken.

"So….. Chris you excited for the reboot of Total Drama Domination?"

"Yea sure I'm excited." Chris blankly replies. "I would be more excited if a certain brown haired wannabe wasn't co-hosting with me."

"Yea well the producers like me way more than you're psychotic self."

"So, I'm in jail for one year and that makes me psychotic?"

"That and you abused your contestants which is something we're not gonna do to these newbies."

"How are you going to stop me you hair gel stealing d #$!"

"Guys could you calm down?" Sammy asks the two angry hosts, she looks over and sees the bus filled with the contestants. "Hey, you two better stop the fighting, the contestants have arrived."

Both Topher and Chris stop yelling at each other and look towards the bus stopping. The door opens and the first person off the bus is….. Rylee Hudson, her body was toned and pretty fit, a low ponytail, professionally curled, and bangs that go across her forehead which was black with blonde tips. She was wearing blue jeggings, yellow quarter sleeve shirt, white flats, and small square frame glasses, a white hair clip on the right side and a 5K diamond necklace and bracelet. Rylee walks up to Topher and Chris.

"Welcome Rylee, a returning contestant ready to see if she can win one million dollars, while taking a ton of pictures." Topher says introducing Rylee to the audience. "Do you have anything to say Rylee?"

"Actually I do." Rylee says while winking at Topher, which makes him blush massively. "This season I'll win it all because I had the experience of half a season in the original show that was cancelled."

"Hey Rylee." Chris greets the young photographer. "I'll be co-hosting with Topher."

"Yea sadly." Topher adds while rolling his eyes.

"Yea, I don't know why the producers would bring you back." Rylee says to Chris with a glare. "The way you treated the contestants while you were hosting was terrible."

Rylee takes a picture of Topher and walks by Chris while looking away from him, much to Chris's annoyance that a contestant liked Topher more than him.

"Whatever I don't even care hehe." Chris says losing his smile.

"Haha! Chris you just got owned my man." Chef says while laughing next to Sammy.

"Yea poor Chris. Haha!" Sammy says while joining Chef in a laugh.

"I hate this season already." Chris mutters to himself. "Who's the next loser anyway?"

"The next 'contestant' is Tobias Peterson", a tall 6'1, who is skinny, almost no muscle, almond shaped brown eyes, while wearing red flannel, blue t shirt, black shorts, black beanie, black converse. Tobias walks up to Topher and the fist bump.

"What's up Topher?" Tobias asks while taking pictures for his blog. "Thanks for letting me on the show and by the way call me Toby."

"Nothing much 'Toby'." Topher says back to Tobias. "And no problem I think you'll be a great contestant."

"He's just another guy that we'll have to bribe to come back to the show." Chris says. "Just move along you wannabe."

"Jerk." Tobias says while stepping on Chris's foot.

"Ouch! Watch it!" Chris yells holding his foot. "I just got a foot job."

While Tobias walks next to Rylee, he finds her very attractive and notices that she likes photography like him.

"Hey I'm Tobias, but people just call me Toby." Tobias says nervously to Rylee. "What's your name?"

"Rylee and do you like to photography?" She asks the young blogger.

"Heck yea!" Toby exclaims. "It's my passion along with my blog."

"That's so cool."

(Confessional Booth) *It's Back Baby*

Rylee: "Toby is so cool with him liking photography and all. I think I should try and date him with since Danny and I didn't even get to start since he kissed Cayla!" Rylee yells that last part. "Well it's a good thing he's not coming back right?"

Tobias: "Awesome a cool girl that is hot and like photography, I think I'm in love."

(End of Confessional)

"You're incredibly sad dude." Topher says to Chris. "Moving on from the lame co-host, our next contestant is Gelis Jiler, a female with thin who was 5'8 , small feet, soft hands, looks like a sweet and cute girl, her right eye is purple, and her left eye is silver, her hair is multicolored hair reaches to her knees, soft, heald, tied in a ponytail, with a thin, delineated body, something big on hips and chest, and wears Zombie Baby Panda Hoodie Black , black ripped jeans , yellow sleeveless shirt , purple tennis shoes. She walks up to Topher and Chris.

"Hey Topher and Chris." Gelis greets Topher and Chris rudely.

"Hello Gelis." Topher says conufsed a bit. "Umm are you okay?"

"How's your ego doing." Gelis says to the to hosts. then walks away.

"I expected that for only me." Chris says to Topher surprised that she treated him like that. "You'll get used to it though."

"She's just weirdo." Topher says back to Chris still feeling confused.

Gelis walks up to Rylee and Tobais and greets them very kindly, leaving Topher and Chris in awe.

"Moving on from that." Topher says a little mad. "Our next contestant is Eli Parks, a 6'1 male, with Short, casually messy light brown hair, Light tan skin, Dark green eyes, Lean and muscular body, Rugged good looks, Visible abs, Whip scars on his back. While wearing A grey T-shirt, Torn faded dark blue jeans, A green military jacket, Black heavy boots and a black eyepatch over his left eye. Eli walks up to Topher.

"Hey thanks letting me on the show Topher." Eli thanks Topher. "It's real thoughtful of you."

"No problem." Topher says back to the tall boy. "You seemed like a good choice."

"No he doesn't!" Chris yells in disagreement to Eli being here. "He's boring and that doesn't make ratings up."

"Ratings aren't everything Chris." Topher says to Chris. "Be more considerate of others."

"It's okay I understand." Eli says weakly then walks to the others in shame."

The contestants try to greet Eli, but he weakly says hi then stops talking to them.

(Confessional Booth)

Eli: "Man I can't trust anyone here there probably jerks like Chris." He says. "I thought maybe I could get away from my old life by coming here, but it's not working very well."

(End of Confession)

"Okay now that the weirdo is away." Chris says earning a glare from Topher. "Our next contestant is a returning Maddie Formichelli." A short 4'3 female who was short and skinny, brown Long pigtails, blue eyes. She was wearing white sleeveless blouse with hot pink tie. Black skirt with pink trim. Black knee length boots. Maddie runs up to Topher and hugs him.

"Thanks for bringing this show back!" Maddie thanks the host. "By the way will Gokan be back, not that I like him like that or anything!"

"Umm… no problem." Topher says to the Japanese anime lover. "And you're just going to have to wait and see if Gokan is back."

"Fine have it your way" Maddie says to the young host. "But I'm here to win it all Topher."

"Just like everybody else Maddie." Topher says to the girl. "You're going to have to work hard for the money."

"I plan too."

"You realize I'm still alive." Chris says feeling irritated with the contestants ignoring him. "I was the original host of the amazing season of Total Drama Island, thus for making this stupid season possible cause of me!"

"Yea, but know one likes you." Maddie says bluntly then walks away leaving Chris mad as hell.

"I think she just owned you." Topher says trying not to laugh. "Man you are not having a good day."

Maddie walks up to the other contestants and she hugs her friend Rylee and greets the others.

"I'm so glad were back on the show." Maddie says to Rylee.

"Same girl." Rylee says agreeing with Maddie. "It's not going to be easy to win this though."

"Yea I hear this is one of the hardest reality shows to participate in." Tobias says getting in Maddie and Rylee conversation, while taking pictures for his blog. "But if we all try our hardest we can this."

"Yea you're right Toby." Rylee says while blushing, then she whispers in Maddie's ears. "Isn't he the cutest guy ever?"

"He is good looking." Maddie whispers back. "But you know my heart belongs to Gokan."

"Yea, by the way I hope he's competing too." Rylee says back to her friend.

"You guys are such great friends." Gelis says to Rylee and Maddie. "I want to make you guys dinner tonight if Topher lets me."

"That would be awesome!" Maddie says with joy.

"Yea I would like that." Rylee says.

"Moving on to the next contestant." Topher says with his million dollar smile. "The next contestant is Tyrone Woods!"

An african american male who was 5'7, he had an oval head, is Light brown skin,

hightop fade hairstyle. Skinny yet muscular. He wears white shirt with flames on it, black ripped jeans, and retro Jordan's shoes.

"Sup Topher and Chris." Tyrone greets Topher and Chris then fist bumps with them. "This is so cool to be on this show."

"Yes it is thanks to me making it the way it is now." Chris says very arrogantly. "You're welcome fan base."

"Your ego is bigger than Tyrone's hair." Topher says to Chris. "And his hair is freaking tall."

"Umm…. I'm right here guys." Tyrone says to the hosts. "I'm just going to walk towards the other contestants." He does just that and greets everyone.

(Confession Booth)

*Static*

Tyrone: "These guys don't seem that difficult to beat." Tyrone says thinking about the situation. "But that doesn't mean this will be a cake walk." Tyrone then stands pointing towards the camera. "Total Drama be prepared for Tyrone Woods, I'm gonna make a name for myself on this show."

*Static*

(End of the Confession Booth)

"Now for the next contestant." Topher says. "The next one is Oleander Williams."

A 5'0 female who is tan, with almond eyes blue grey, a ponytail that's reaches her her shoulders it's cotton candy pink and blue striped hair. she's short, well toned curvy. Wears thigh length grey running shorts, a baby blue shirt with a #7 in pink and the back of the shirt has the Words the Pushovers in pink, navy blue lightning bolt earrings, blue converse roller-skates with pink wheels.

"Hey Topher." Oleander says to the host. "Hey old guy."

"Hi welcome to Total Drama Domination the reboot!" Topher yells.

"I'm not even old!" Chris yells at the girl. "I'm barely out of my prime."

Oleander then walks away to the contestants ignoring them.

"Weirdo." Topher says to Chris.

"Amen to that." Chris says agreeing with the young host.

"Okay so time for the next contestant." Topher says excitedly. "The next contestant is Aleister Steels!"

A pale male who looked very tough. His hair was shoulder light messy dark red hair. Purple and Feline like eyes. He is thin with a bit muscles. He typically wears black skinny jeans , a black dress shirt with a purple tie, and a purple vest. He also wears black gloves.

"What's up losers!" Allister says to the hosts. "I'm here to win a million big ones and no one will stop me."

"Thanks for explaining your purpose for being here." Topher says sarcasticly. "Dude everyone is here to win."

"But only one will win it all." Chris adds. "You're going to have to work hard for that prize money man."

"Shut up you losers!" Allister yells at the hosts. "I don't see anyone here who isn't weak! There nothing but trash!" Allister then walks towards the contestants acting really cool towards them.

"What an a$$h&$ ." Chris says to Topher.

"Yea he's a total jerk." Topher says still irritated. "Anyway now the producers told me to speed up the introduction process a bit so I will introduce three people at a time."

"Yea there pretty pissed off with how long it's taking." Chris adds to Topher's comment, Topher nods in agreement. "Anyway lets do this thing! The next three contestants are Samantha Noxic, Steven Orland, and Elsa Crawford!"

"Hello Topher." Samantha, the 5'6 lightly tan skin, and has freckles on her cheek. Fairly athletic build, her assets are average, she has slight muscles and a tone stomach. She wears a light blue shirt with a black open torn up vest with a monster on it. She has a dark blue double breasted cardigan coat. She has black pants with bandages tie around her left leg and has crimson red and blue shoes. She has Crimson red fingerless gloves and wears square-rim glasses and has a black bandana. Greets Topher. "You do know that you're not suppose to put that much hair gel, right?"

"Ouch she just burned you man!" Chris says laughing at Topher who is a little irritated. "She's my new favorite contestant man."

"I like that you think that Chris, because you are the most egotistic, psycopath, an-!"

"That's enough little girl go away now." Chris says pointing to the other contestants. "Where are the other two contestants?"

Right after Chris asks that question Topher and Chris see the two walking off the bus yelling at each other.

"I'm a way better singer than anyone in your lame band!" Steven, the 6'2 peach skin, has a visible eight-pack, he is really strong, while wearing a white dress shirt, with a black leather jacket, blue jeans, long white socks, and white running shoes, yells at Elsa. "I'm so good that I don't even need a band!"

"More like nobody wants a Justin Bieber wannabe in there band!" Ella the 5'8 midtone Caucasian light, an average, thin but fit build, hair is black, tied into a bun, while wearing a pink, leather jacket (unzipped) with a rainbow, tie-dyed t-shirt worn underneath, denim colored jeans, and pink and white running sneakers. She carries a rose quartz colored guitar in a black case with her. "By the way your singing sucks!"

"No your singing sucks!"

"Could you both shut up!" Chris yells feeling very annoyed by the two. "Go stand by the rest of the losers!"

"'Contestants' not losers." Topher says correcting Chris.

"Same thing."

"Anyway time for the next three." Topher says to the camera. "Which is Kikyo Higurashi, James Lyons, and a returning Beatrice O'Malley!"

"Hello Topher and Chris the guy that nobody likes cause he's a jerk!" Kikyo the 6'3' female with flawless alabaster skin, very tall, thin frame with an hourglass figure, long, rich black hair that falls past her slim waist, which is often tied into a loose ponytail with a white ribbon, wearing a Japanese sailor school girl uniform. The top is white while the collar is purple and the tie is hot pink, her skirt is purple and hot pink plaid, she also wears white knee socks, brown shoes and one purple and hot pink striped fingerless glove on her right hand, greets the two hosts. "I am such a huge fan of this show and I hope I go real far or possibly win the million!"

"I will guarantee one thing it will be hard." Topher says. "But I wish you the best of luck."

"I just hope she gets hurt." Chris says deviously. "Maybe get hurt a lot like other contestants on previous seasons like Scott, DJ, or probably 'Duncan'."

Kikyo eyes starts to twitch when she hears Chris of all people talk about Duncan. She feels like ripping Chris to shreds and Topher could feel like something was about to happen.

"Umm how about you go near the other contestants Kikyo." Topher tells the girl so Chris doesn't die to early. "There are some really awesome people you could meet there."

"Yea okay I'll do that." Kikyo says to Topher, while she gives Chris the 'I've got my eyes on you' look.

"Chris are you trying to end your life early?" Topher asks Chris.

"No just bringing the worst out of everyone." Chris explains. "Brings more drama and more drama means better ratings."

"Is that all you care about?" Topher asks Chris, Chris is about to answer him when Topher puts his hand in front of his mouth. "It's okay Chris that was a rhetorical question."

"Whatever, the next two contestants are walking off the bus." Chris says feeling disappointed because he didn't get to answer Topher's question. "Hey James and Beatrice." A 5'6 female, with olive skin, scrawny and slender build, while wearing Gold blouse with brown jean shorts, black sneakers and red wide rimmed glasses.

"Hey Topher!" Beatrice yells as she walks over to the Chris wannabe. "It's good to see you again."

"Yea thanks it's great to see you too." Topher says to Bea. "So you ready to compete?"

"Of course I will." Bea says to the host. "I just hope Dylan is apart of this season."

"Well were not gonna tell you if he's not!" Chris says firmly to the redhead. "Now leave us so we can introduce that James kid." Bea walks away while giving Chris a glare. Chris leans towards Topher. "Doesn't she look like Scarlett?"

"That's her cousin." Topher tells Chris. "Don't worry man I was scared when I first saw her as well."

"Anyway lets introduce this next loser"

"Contestant!" Topher yells. "Anyway here is James."

A 6'2 male who looks like a guy to looks like he had a insane party, his hair looks like That kind of Mad doctor hair with Light blue shading, Scrawny, Tall build. He was wearing Small White lab coat, Light blue shirt, Brown Pants, Black belt, and Black boots.

"Hey Chris wannabe and Grampa Chris." James says to the hosts bluntly. "Stay out of my way I'm trying to win this game."

"We get it you losers are trying to win a reality show where the prize is one million dollars." Chris says to the jerk angrily. "That's the point to win!"

"Chill Chris it's cool." Topher says to the cohost while James walks away. "Wow what a jerk."

"Anyway lets introduce then next three contestants." Chris says to the wannabe. "That James dude really messed up my flow."

"I feel ya." Topher says agreeing with Chris. "Anyway our next three contestants are Son Gokan, Danny Smith, and Princess Elizabeth III.

A 6 foot, spikey haired, Tall and Muscular build, High cheek bones, twinkling eyes, near perfect forehead, tapering chin, near perfect skin, and a defined face cut. Wears a dark orange gi over a dark blue undershirt with a large turtle symbol on the back, he also wears dark blue wristbands, dark blue boots with a red stripe tied with a piece of rope, and a blue sash over his waist.

"What's up Topher and Chris?" Gokan greets the hosts. "It has been a while, by the way is Maddie here?"

"Hello Gokan and yea your little crush is here." Topher says smirking towards the Chris wannabe. "Go to her man." Gokan nods and runs to Maddie and Rylee.

"Wow that guy is a complete loser." Chris says laughing. "How do these freaks keep finding love." Chris says eyeing Topher.

"Are you trying to throw shade towards me because of Sammy and I?" Topher asks glaring at Chris.

"Are you guys done fighting now?" One of the contestants ask.

Topher and Chris look up and a tall tan guy with a black gelled hair, wearing Kanye west designer jacket, black ripped jeans, Nike shoes, and a gold chain.

"Hey Danny." Topher greets the schemer. "You excited to be competing again."

"Of course since last season the producer's wanted to be hoes and cancel the show." Danny says still feeling a bit mad about the original Total Drama Domination. "Anyway I'm ready to win this show like I should of last season."

"By the way you realize Rylee is here, right?" Chris asks Danny.

"So what's that have to do with me?"

"Wow for someone who was awesome at doing work last season you're kind of naïve."

"Whatever bro you ain't seen nothing yet." Danny says with a devilish smirk. "See you guys later."

"Cocky much?" Chris asks Topher.

"It's whatever." Topher says shrugging it off. A tall female with wavy Long light golden-blonde hair that reaches her hip, while wearing a white off the shoulder long sleeve shirt that reveals the straps of her hot pink bra, a black and white plaid mini skirt and designer black knee-high high-heeled boots.

"Hey guys how you are doing?" Elizabeth greets the hosts. "Just call me Izzy like the crazy girl from season one."

"Umm okay whatever." Chris says a little a confused as she walks away.

(Confession Booth)

*Static*

"These losers have hell coming their way." Elizabeth says while punching her fist against her hand. "Bye bye losers."

*Static*

(End of Confession Booth)

"Our next three contestants are Jeannette Collins, Alisa Randy, and Gale Alcott." Topher says introducing the contestants.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe I'm back on this show." Jeannette says excitedly. "Is CV and Amelia going to compete?"

"That question can't be answered." Topher says to the writer. "You'll just have to wait for us to finish introducing all the contestants." Jeannette writes in her journal furosioucly after the response from Topher.

"Attitude much hahaha!" Chris says laughing at Topher. "She might be plotting your death."

"Whatever man." Tophers says shrugging off Chris's rude statements.

"Hey Topher and Chris." a tall woman who has a lanky appearance. Despite this, she retains a hourglass figure and a medium-sized bosom. Her limbs are long and her hands/feet are average size. Also, her belly is slightly chubby, but most other parts of her body are skinny. Alisa's head is circular with her chin ending in a sharp point, and her neck is slightly longer then others'. Her eyes are large, her nose is also pointy, and her smile is big. Also, her ears are average sized and her eyebrows are thin. While wearing she wears a fitting t-shirt that has the Xbox One logo on it and is colored white. The shirt covers her stomach, but her neckline is shaped as a V and exposes a little bit of her cleavage and chest. Under her shirt, she wears a green strapless bra that goes around her chest. Alisa also wears tight blue shorts that go halfway down her thighs and wears green sneakers, greets the hosts shyly.

"What's up Alisa?" Topher greets the girl gamer. "Are you ready to compete?"

"Umm I guess." Alisa answers Topher then walks away.

"Dang that was dumb awkward." Chris says breaking the silence.

A male with Flawless fair skin, Feminine appearance, 5'7, Bluegreen eyes, Shoulder-length honey blonde hair in a low ponytail, Skinny figure with very little muscle. Honey blonde, Low ponytail hairstyle. While wearing a white shirt(with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows), A brown vest, A red tie, Blue jeans, Black and white sneakers.

"Hello Mr. Topher and Mr. Christopher." Gale greets the host shaking there hands. "How you gentlemen doing?"

"I'm great thanks for asking!" Chris says excitedly because a contestant likes him. "You know out of everyone I hope you make it far in this season."

"Thank Mr. Christopher."

"Whoa Chris why are you being so nice?" Topher asks the ego maniac host.

"Shut up, Topher!" Chris yells at the young host.

"Bye guys." Gale says to the hosts.

"Our last contestants are Johnny Abatti, Tyson Morgan, and Alan Jonathan Brooks." Topher introduces the last contestants.

A 6 ft slightly muscular, yet a bit chubby build, Black hair neatly gelled to be slicked back, red and grey striped shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Wow I'm really on this show!" Jonny says amazed. "This is so cool."

"Hey Jonny, what's up?" Topher greets the nice teen. "How far do you think you're going to make it in this show."

"I don't know?" Jonny answers the young host.

"Umm okay well go to the other contestants then." Topher orders the nice teen.

A male who is very thin and lanky and lacks any muscle. He's kind of short for a guy, though not much shorter than any of the girls either. He has messy, dirty/dark blonde hair that stops just above his eyes in front and goes down his neck in back. Wears a slightly oversized orange hoodie with long drawstrings, a pair of blue jeans and big gym shoes. The jeans are a bit dirty and tattered. He walks up to Topher and Chris.

"Did you miss me Topher?" the short teen asks the young host. "By the way is your cute girlfriend Samey here?"

"No I did not miss you Alan." Topher says bluntly to the pervert then he walks up to him and grabs his collar. "Touch, looks, breathe, or even think about my 'Sammy' I will beat the living crap out of you." Topher drops the pervert.

"I get the point!" Alan yells then starts running towards the other contestants.

"Damn! Topher I did not know you had that in you." Chris says surprised by the young host's anger. "Maybe you are turning more like me."

"Chris I stopped wanting to be like since you tricked me on phatiew island."

"Could you morons shut the hell up." A male teen says to the hosts. He was a 5'11 male with a scrawny build, Long, straight black hair, wore Red long sleeved shirt with black t-shirt over it, black pants and grey shoes. wears a black eyepatch which covers his left eye. "What are you idiots looking at?"

"Your eyepatch." Chris says rudely. "Is that for fun or are you just a loser."

"I'll beat your ass right now!" The angry teen yells at Chris.

"Chill out Tyson." Topher says revealing who the contestant is. "Just go stand by the other contestants." Tyson glares at Chris for a few seconds then walks towards the contestants. "Hello once again to the returning cast and the new ones."

"I hope you guys are ready for this season." Chris says to the contestants. "It's going to be so much fun to torture you guys." The contestants all look at each other with fear.

"We're not going to torture u guys Chris was just joking hehe." Topher says glaring at Chris. "Anyway I hope you guys are ready for your first challenge."

"Wait like right now?" Alisa asks the young host. "We just got here though."

"Why don't you shut up so we can hear what the challenge will be!" Aleister yells at the gamer, which makes Alisa flinch.

(Confession Booth)

*Static*

Aleister: "You can't tell that she's far too weak to be in this game." He says disapproving of her shy attitude. "She should have at least yelled back at me or thrown a punch."

*Static*

"Hey chill man no need to yell at her." Tyrone says walking towards the gamer's side. "No reason to start a problem bro."

"You better hope I don't beat the living daylight out of you." Aleister says towards Tyrone.

"Thank you for standing up for me." Alisa thanks Tyrone.

"No problem, he was a jerk anyway."

"Ahem may I continue?" Topher says rudely interrupting Tyrone and Alisa's conversation. "Anyway you guys are Avenue street right now, meet Chris and I at St. 6 god's street in an hour." Topher says while him, Chris, Sammy, and Chef get in a Lamborghini.

"Whoa man can I get a ride?" Steven asks. "I'll totally have appear on my on my youtube channel."

"No you won't I will!" Elsa yells at Steven. "He appear on my show while I get a ride!"

"No he won't you loser!"

"You're the loser not me!"

"Shut up!" Chris yells at the two youtubers. "You all can go now!"

The contestants search up St. 6 god street on there phone's GPS then start running to find the street.


End file.
